Percy Jackson and the Rise of the Primordial's
by Flash fanfic with The Gods
Summary: Gaea is rising and the Olympian's need to convince Percy Jackson and his new planet that was made for him to help?first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Rise of the Primordial's

Chapter One

A barely dressed woman worked her way across the crowed bar to a man setting by himself at the bar. She came up to the man and asked "Why so glum hon?"

The man in question looked at her with big sea-green eye's and said "My girlfriend just dumped me"

"Why would she do that and hurt such a good looking guy?" Rubbing his arm.

"I donno she just said she just didn't love me anymore"

"Maybe you want some help getting over her" now rubbing his chest noting that is is well defined.

"No thank you" he said getting up and moving to the end of the bar and ignoring her offended look as she staked off to the dance floor.

Suddenly the young man looked up and turned and looked at the door where a big man just entered and watched as the big man approached him and said "Hello Percy Jackson"

"Who are you" The young man Percy Jackson asked and reached for Riptide. He could feel the waves of power that came of the man.

"I think you know deep down the answer to that question but anyway I am Chaos, Maker of all, and I want to adopted you.

"Me? But I'm just a demigod and your the creator of the universe!

"I know that but you are a good person and I think you would make a good ruler and if I make you

You a new planet to rule you could bring back all the friends you lost the the war against could bring back Bianca di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Beckendorf, and of course the true love of your life Katie Gardner who as you know fell in battle.

"I-i-i don't love Katie"

"Oh? What about that weird feeling in your stomach when you looked at her?

"How did you know about that!"

He merely smiled and Percy watched his eye light up like a Christmas tree.

"So what do you say about that Percy?" Ask Chaos

"...yes"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and the Rise of the Primordial's

Chapter Two

Camp Half-Blood

The head counsellor's of Camp half-blood came together every year to see if anyone had more info on there son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson.

"All right, All right!" Yelled Chiron "Has anyone got new info on where Percy could be!"

"Why would we need him? I am so better than him" Yelled Nick Bellous son of Hecate

and Annabeth's new boyfriend. "I can kick his ass easily!"

Conner Stoll had to stop his his brother from jumping on the table and beating the Hades out of Nick and Clarisse yelled out spitefully 'Percy is WAY better then you punk!"

But everyone else watched Rachel Elizabeth Dare slowly rise to her feet and Chiron noted that her eyes were beginning to glow green.

"Hush" Chiron called out "Rachel is going to give a prophecy!"

Everybody fell silent as they watched and listened as the Oracle of Delphi spoke.

The new primordial god shall help you win the war, but

he shall need to forget his grudge to help you

or the world will fall to Gaea.

Everyone watched as Rachel collapsed into the arms of Annabeth Chase. She was the first to speak

"Who is this new primordial?" everybody looked at each other in amusement. Of course a daughter of Athena would ask that sort of question.

"Ok now has anyone got info on where Percy is?" Chiron asked.

At everybody shake of their heads Chiron's shoulders sagged and he glumly nodded his head and said "Ok meeting dismissed now I need to Olympus and give the gods this new Info that the Oracle of Delphi just gave us

Olympus

When Chiron walked into the throne room the god were do what they did best: arguing

Zeus and Hera were arguing about how many kid Zeus had. Ares and Hephaestus were arguing about Aphrodite whom was looking rather pleased about being argued over. Poseidon stared blankly at the wall of the throne room. He had being in a depression ever since Percy disappeared. Chiron watched upset and thinking about how they were going to defeat Gaea if they can't stop fighting each other?

'' Silent!" Yelled Zeus "Chiron you have something to say?

"Yes Lord Zeus" Said Chiron "The Oracle of Delphi has given as a new prophecy" It says"

The new primordial god shall help you win the war, but

He shall need to forget his grudge to help you

Or the world will fall to Gaea

"I see... Athena what do you think about this?" asked Zeus

"Well obviously Gaea is rising but I...I...don't know whom this new primordial god''.

Suddenly Hades burst into the throne room panting and called out "another soul has gone missing!"

A ripple of uneasy went through the counsel.

Suddenly a voice form the corner pulled there attention to a big man in the corner whom seems to just ...appeared. He had dark skinned with a black cloak with white pinpoints and a mop of black hair

with a white highlight.

The man said "It sound like you need my help

"Who are you" Asked Athena

I am Chaos, creator of the universe, and you need my help and my son's help.

"Who is your son? Asked Artemis in a rather cold voice.

"Percy Jackson primordial god of hope, battle and life" He announced to the shocked gods.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy Jackson and the rise of the Primordial

Chapter 3

Olympus

"What!" Poseidon exploded "How dare you kidnap my son!"

"I assure you that I did not kidnap your son,he came willingly with me"

"But why did you t adopt Percy?'' Hermes asked.

"Well I saw that he is a good person and that he was abandoned by his friends and girlfriend." At that Athena looked down in shame.

"So Gaea is rising? Asked Zeus.

"Yes" answered Chaos "I hoped that she won't try to rise but it seems that my hope were in vain."

"What do we to do" Grunted Ares.

'' We need to convince Percy to help.

"How how are we going to do that? Won't he hate us? Artemis asked.

"He does not hate most of the gods he just dislikes the people who abandoned him".

"Ok listen closely here is what we're going to do...

Camp Half-Blood

"Attention please, Attention! Chiron called out. "We have found who this new god is ...Percy Jackson the primordial god of battle, hope and life." He announced to the shock of the head counselor's that were in the war room

"But...but Percy? how did he become a Primordial god!" Annabeth asked.

"Well Chaos found him in a bar drowning his sorrows for when he was abandoned by his friends."At that most people looked uncombable at that."And Chaos walked in and convinced Percy to become his son. Chaos also made him a new planet for him to rule"

"So is he going to help? asked Theo a son of Poseidon.

"We don't know" he said "But Chaos is going to teleport us to Percy's new planet and we need to earn his trust does that sound good" Chiron asked.

"Yeah" everybody said.

"Ok Chaos said that he will teleport all of us to Percy planet at 10 o'clock dismissed"

9.50 the next day.

"Ok is everybody ready?'' called out Hestia. Everybody could see that see was excited. It was basically written on her face.

"Yes" called out Athena "let go" she said fading for view as she was teleported to Percy new planet.


	4. Chapter 4

rcy Jackson and the rise of the Primordial's

Chapter 4

Zelka (Percy new planet)

As the god and the hunters of Artemis and the camper's for for camp half-blood slowly faded into view they gasped in shock. The architecture of the long hall they appeared in was amazing, The hall was made out of white quartz with copper and gold veins running through the stone and the pillars are beautifully made and the door was made out of Malachite and Chrysocolla ( . /shop/show_single_ ?prod=39) and had Rune's and ancient Greek engraved into it.

As they looked around a few campers and most of the hunters noted that the door was slowly opening and noted that a small girl slipped in. she had black hair and soft brown eyes.`

"Excuse me!" The small girl called out getting the attention of everybody in the room and she blushed under the attention she received from everybody.

"I..I"m Isabella Jackson, and I believe you what to see my daddy?"

Chiron clipped clopped up to her and said "Hello child I'm Chiron and yes we are here to see you dad"

"Before we go just know that my daddy steal's his friends dead soul and revive them so there is a lot of people who were dead or had faded are now alive here.

Ok follow me" Isabella said walking out of the door and into the hallway and walking down a flight of stairs and down a hallway.

The gods saw so many amazing people some had being alive at the rise of the Greek empire. They saw Theseus, Bellerohon, Achilles, Jason, Orpheus and his wife Eurydice and Perseus. They saw more modern people like Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard (They were kissing in the hallway and when a Apollo camper wolf-whistled Beckendorf gave him a one fingered salute) Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Castor (son of Dionysus) and Luke Castellan

'Luke" Yelled Hermes and to everybody's surprise Luke came and hugged his dad.

''Look dad,...I..I'm sorry I was just sick of the gods ignoring their kid's and...And I love you dad I I hope you know that.

"Thanks Luke I know that now.' Replied Hermes.

"Luke!" yelled Annabeth "why do you ignore me?"

"Maybe it because you broke Percy's heart!'

"I did not!"

"Yes you did if it Katie wasn't his wife he would be depressed!"

"Ok we're here!" called out Isabella who had stopped at a large green door "Come on in"

As everyone filed in to the hall they noted that the hall had four long stone tables inlaid with precious gemstones and a greeny blue metal that no one know the name of and setting at the head of the table was Percy Jackson.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy Jackson and the rise of the Primordial's

look i'm sorry that i have not updated sooner please forgive me now on with the story

Chapter 5

Zelka (Percy new planet)

And at the head of the table sat Percy Jackson.

As everybody stared at the young god who sat at the end of the table the room exploded into a ton of voice's as everybody asked their question at the same time.

"Why did you leave?"

"How did Chaos find you?"

"How did you become a Primordial god?"

"Are you coming back to camp half-blood?"

"Shut the FUCK Up!" yelled Percy "I will explain if you shut it!"

"Ok so you want to know what happened that day 15 years ago?'

#Flash-back#

Percy Jackson slowly walked through camp half-blood with thing on his mind "Annabeth Why...why did you leave me for that son of Hecate...I loved you''

Everybody had turned on Him for that new damned camper "How is he better then me?" Percy thought "He can't even hold a sword properly"

"Hmm maybe i can go to a bar tonight" He thought out loud

#Time skip#

"Wow my lord" Percy said to Chaos " I am impressed"

They had appeared in the void AKA the home of castle was made out of black marble with a gold trim on the battlements with copper running through the wall's in large vains. The drawbridge was made out of atlantisite( . /shop/show_single_ ?prod=254)

" A few cooks and cleaners were hurrying around the castle and were taking food to the dining hall as they knew that there lord as bringing home a new prince two rule a new planet that Chaos was going to make for him.

"Ok young Perseus" said Chaos ignoring his wince'' I shall announce your adoption to my subject's and what realm's you're going to have"

"What realm's am i going to have my lord"

"Please Percy call me Chaos or dad"

"Ok my lor... Chaos"

"Ok Percy my boy you shall be the god of battle,hope and life."

#End-Flashback#

Everybody straded at Percy in awe and Percy called his hand's loudly to get there attention

"Ok so who want's to go to the main city?" There are lots of awesome people some whom have being dead for thousand's of years!"

As everyone rushed out Percy called out "Artemis!"

"Yes Perseus?" she asked frowning heavily at Percy

"Look Artemis" Percy said "Your Mum is down there and can you keep an eye on Apollo and Aphrodite Please"

"My...my..my mom is down at your city ?"

"Yeah she is a really good baker" he said chuckling happily.

"Ok...Percy...thank you for giving back my mom back"

"You are quite welcome, She deserved better then what happened to her.  
"Yes now let us go to the city, and Im thinking of naming it camelot,what do you think?"

"Yes I think that will make a good name"

And off they went, discusing what the name the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy Jackson and the rise of the Primordial's

Chapter 6

Zelka (Percy new planet)

Katie Gardner is a beautiful girl. She has long soft brown hair and golden eyes that reminded people of grain wanting to to be harvested. She has a lean well toned body and long lovely and Percy had married after five years of dating. They had a beautiful wedding at the the Blokuy beach. It was a small wedding with all their friends. It was a warm day with wisps of clouds floating on the wind. They were wed in a colorful pavilion. Katie's dress was a creamy white silk dress with a short train. It was strapless, and it drew attention to her ample chest.

Percy was dressed in nice black suit and a sea-green tie to bring out his eyes.

Katie came out of her thoughts to see Percy grinning down at her, his brilliant sea green eyes flashing in the sun. Her thoughts turn to mush and that smile sent shivers down her spine.

"Hey Percy,You ready?"

"Yeah,Let you go." his said playfully offering his arm to her "My lady."

"Thank you kind sir.''

As they walked into Camalot,they saw little kid running in the streets and merchants selling their fares. Camalot looked like a cross between medieval and modern with Percy's castle in the and a circle of modern flats and a supermarket and out side of that are a circle of greek mansions and outside of that are blocks and blocks of shops and crafters and everything in between.

Percy and Katie were walking to a bakery called " LETO'S BIG BAKERY" and Percy and co walked in.

"Hello Percy,Hi Katie" Said a woman a she walked up to the couple. She had Apollo's hair and Artemis's stern face.

"Hello Leto, how are you?" Asked Katie.

"I'm good, now what do you need?

Five minute's laters they had left the bakery with and loaf of ovile bread and two muffins.

They stop to feed the duck's at the pond near Leto bakery "So… what do you think about the gods and the campers coming here?" asked Katie.

" I don't know it's just…so many bad memories" Percy sighed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I think I know something to do" He said walking up to Katie with a sly grin on his face.

"Really I think I can liv…" She broke of Percy kissed her, She sighed into his mouth and his instantly claimed her mouth and then they broke of panting loudly

''Wow…" panted Percy.

"Yeah wow…"

"Let's go,we need to talk about the war with the gods."

**And they walked out hand in hand **


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Jackson and the rise of the Primordial's

Chapter 7

Zelka (Percy new planet)

The war council

last chapter

"Let's go, we need to talk about the war with the gods."

And they walked of hand in hand.

NOW

The eating hall.

"Ok,Ok! Yelled out Percy. "So you want to know if we are joining the war but the truth we don't know if we are going to join it… I just know want my people to get hurt in this damned war!"

"Perseus!, You will help!." Yelled Zeus, Behind him Athena face-palmed. She knew that if her father just yelled at Jackson he would not anything. Athena was happy knowing that her mother was here and happy and Athena knew that she can look after herself but still she would be happy if she stayed here at Zelka.

"Zeus!, You are in my home and you need to obey the rules of the house!"

"I am the lord of the sky's!"

"You are the lord of the sky's on earth but on Zelka you have no power!"

"Ha!, die you damned bastard" Yelled Zeus as he called down a bolt of lightning to kill Percy. "Huh?, were is the bolt?" Asked Zeus.

"I told you that you have no power here" Stated Percy.

"Ok this is it" Yelled Katie "Percy! Sit and Zeus shut UP"

''Katie…" Warned Demeter

"Sorry Mum but I am sick of Zeus being a jerk to everybody"

"Ok I understand (At this Zeus gave his sister a unbelieving look)... So when did you and Percy get married?" Asked Demeter.

"I was sooo cute" squealed Silena Beauregard.

"Who care's" Asked Zeus.

"THAT IS IT! GET OUT NOW"

And the gods and the campers and the hunter disappeared in a flash of golden light.

#Line-Break#

As the gods appeared on Mount Olympus Hera walked up to Zeus and slapped him.  
"What was that for!" Asked Zeus.

"We needed his help but you went and screwed it up!" Yelled Hera on the top og her godly lung's

"Tonight you are sleeping on the couch"


	8. Chapter 8

Percy Jackson and the rise of the Primordial's

Chapter 8

Camp Half-Blood

War horn's echoed through the valley where camp Half-Blood stood tall and proud with the golden fleece glittering happily on Thalia's pine tree. Camper rushed around with weapons and armor as they prepared to battle the army that was approaching. Some of the camper's thoght that they had little chance of success and survival in battle. As the hunters of Artemisjumped up the tree's and Thalia jumped up the pine tree that was once held her spirit.

"Attention!" Roared out Ares, Whom had appeared in a flash of light. The camper felled over themselves to bow to the god of war to which Ares grinned.

"Ok Punk's!, The enemy army is come and it is a force about 1000 strong and since there seems to be no immortals it the army so that means that the gods can't fight with you. Said ignoring the look's of for the younger campers and the look's of disappointment from the younger campers and disappointment from the older campers. ''So good luck and don't get creamed in battle" Yelled out Ares and he disappeared in a flash of blood-red light as the camper's broke into whisper's about how the gods were not going to help.

#LINE-BREAK#

A army about 1000 strong charged at Camp Half-Blood. The army consisted of Empousa,Cyclops,Drakon's,evil Harpy's, 7 Hydra's, Laistrygonian giants and the Nemean lion and his mother Echidna.

"Charge for Gaia" Yelped Echidna in her odd voice.

As the monsters charged the camper's who had lined up and made a fence of shield's with spear's and when the monster's were about the hit the wall of shield's there was a huge flash of white light then the monster army was facing a army about 600 strong and armed in white armor with black fern's embedded in the back the the army armor

"Attack my friends, Attack" Roaded Percy Jackson , The god of battle,life and hope.


End file.
